Sue Lynn Blackbird
Sue Lynn Blackbird is a woman from an indigenous background who runs the local Tribal Casino. History Nina's Disappearance When Sue Lynn's only grandchild, Nina, disappeared, she asked Dex to find her, knowing Dex has experience finding people from her time in the military. Dex found Nina quickly, but while she was bringing Nina back to her grandmother, Nina was taken again. Dex continued her investigation, but then Sue Lynn told the police Nina was back home, though she wouldn't allow her to speak to the police, saying she was with her mother. She was upset with Dex for not retrieving Nina as promised and said it was her own fault for getting someone who wasn't suited to the job. Dex quickly figured out that Nina was still missing and her captors were demanding a ransom. When she went to talk to Nina's boyfriend, she realized he was involved in the kidnapping. While she subdued the kidnappers, Michael escaped with Nina and went to trade her for the money Sue Lynn was bringing. As they did the exchange, Dex arrived, followed by a train of cops. Michael, Dill, and Whale were arrested and Nina was safe with her grandmother. Sue Lynn thanked Dex and said Dex was the right person for the job.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Warning Dex When Sue Lynn learned that Dex was working for Candace Tapper, the estranged wife of a colleague of hers, she went to warn Dex to back off. She said Randall Tapper was a friend of the Confederated Tribes and Dex should be careful. Dex made it clear that she wouldn't back off.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 When Dex didn't back off, Sue Lynn told Dex that Randall was threatening to pull out of the school project. She in turned threatened to turn Dex in for an unpaid marker, which she had previously said she'd clear in exchange for finding Nina. She gave Dex 10 days to make her decision. When Dex learned that Randall was using the school as a front to move drugs, she took that information to Sue Lynn. The two then worked together to get Randall to confess to drug trafficking on camera and used that to blackmail him into finishing the school at his own expense, stopping the drug trafficking, and giving full custody of Mila to Candace.Family Ties, 1x04 Threats Sue Lynn became worried when there were a series of events she interpreted as threats to take her down. She hired Dex to investigate them. Dex resisted, believing it was nothing, but then an explosion drew them outside, where Sue Lynn's car was on fire. Sue Lynn gave Dex a list of 141 enemies she'd made over the years. When Dex said the attacked seemed personal and wanted to look within the Tribe, Sue Lynn paired her with Naomi Blackbird, Benny's ex-wife, so she could have access to everyone and everything. Dex found out that Leigh Green, Hollis's nephew, was staging a coup to overthrow Sue Lynn and used that to get Hollis to give her the names of everyone who'd been disenrolled from the tribe. One of those, Russ Foster, was arrested with explosives and immediately confessed, though he said he wasn't trying to hurt Sue Lynn. He'd given opiates to three teens on the reservation, which killed them. Sue Lynn and Hollis went to the police station to pick up Russ, saying he'd be re-enrolled and the problem would be handled internally. Sue Lynn then told Dex that she'd been hasty kicking Russ out when he needed them most.The Other Woman, 1x08 Helping Dex Dex came to Sue Lynn to fill in gaps in her memory of her night with Liz. Sue Lynn helped her review the security footage, which showed that Liz spent the night getting Dex drunk without drinking herself. Before Dex left, Sue Lynn advised her to get her life together, starting with literally making her bed, advice she took.Dex Education, 1x09 Reuniting Jeremy's Family When Dex went to Sue Lynn for help dealing with another nearby Indian Reservation, Sue Lynn also informed her that the adoption agency her client had been adopted through had a history of forcibly removing Native children from their homes and having them adopted by white, Christian parents. She was able to track down a few members of Jeremy's birth family and introduced him to them.The Past and the Furious, 1x11 Hiding Max After Grey and Max escaped from the bust, Grey quickly realized they were being followed by police. He called Dex for a favor and then drove Max onto the reservation, where they were met by Sue Lynn and Hollis, who told the police they were breaking the law by chasing Grey and Max onto tribal land. Once the police backed off and left, Sue Lynn gave them permission to drive through the reservation and said they needed to get going before the police figured out she'd lied to them.The Dex Factor, 1x13 Personality Relationships Romantic Familial Her son, Benjamin, fell in love with Dex after his marriage fell apart and he joined the Army. He planned to propose to her, but his family didn't approve, so he didn't. When he finally decided to do it despite his family, he died before he could get to her, leaving behind his daughter, Nina, Sue Lynn's only grandchild.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 Friendships Professional She has a professional relationship with Randall Tapper. He's considered a friend of the Confederated Tribes.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 Career She runs the operations for a local Tribal Casino. Notes and Trivia *She knits.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 *She doesn't trust the police and prefers to keep them out of her family's business.Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown., 1x01 *She doesn't drink beer.Rip City Dicks, 1x03 Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:Clients